


Shallura Week - Dirty Talk

by Lyxan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: Oh no. I'm outting myself. Don't @ me. A Comic.





	Shallura Week - Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> WELP IF YOU RECOGNIZE IT YOU KNOW WHO I AM. I don't gotta explain myself to you.
> 
> For those who don't - Kuron is now a like Shiro's conscience who constantly annoys him.

**The following is a non canon Kuron Komic. Don't @ me.**

 


End file.
